Oh Brother!
by Hunter360h
Summary: New Campers enter the camp and Percy finds out he has another brother. His younger quickly gets into drama and he finds out his heart is pretty blind. Oh yeah, he is only a ten year old. Something happens to his brother and everyone who loves him suffers. This starts a new war, that WILL MAKE EVERYONE SUFFER! But it is all part of her plan.
1. Leaving Home

**Oh Brother**

Chapter 1: Pilot

**Short Chapter I Know. Look at my other fan fictions. I want to know what people like the most. I will write longer ones in the future.**

_When you finally have someone to relate to you…._

_Someone to take care of…._

_When you lose that person…._

_It is truly suffering…._

Percy somehow survived five to six years and two wars at camp-half blood. Ready to go to camp for another year Percy packed his bags and kissed his family good-bye. Sally held baby Estella in her right arm with her hip out to keep her from falling. She held a bag of blue cookies labeled "Percy" in her left hand. As her son stood by the door ready to go drive off to camp she thought how her child could of had a normal life. Sally was always glad Percy was different and never really thought of the normal life as a normal parent would. Percy went through so much suffering just to train to go through it again. That's what made her worried.

"Don't worry, I will tell you if i die mom", Percy joked. Sally smiled and sighed silently. She handed Percy a bag of her homemade blue cookies. Percy was about to grab it but his mom urged it back.

"Promise"

"Of Course, Mom", Percy smiled as Sally handed the bag of his favorite snacks back to him. Percy Grabbed it putting it in his jacket pocket for later.

"Per-cy", Estella said. It was one of the few words she knew. She still could not talk that well but she always knew the right time to say something.

"Hmm.. Stella i will miss you", Estella twisted her head sideways as if she was confused. Percy quickly jumped into his blue primus before blurting out…

"Love you Mom, Stella and tell Paul i said bye" Percy drove away without even looking back as Sally was inches away from tears. She did not know what was about to come.

….

Percy Jackson entered the camp barrier and felt the fresh feeling of safety, something he still did not believe in. Always paranoid that there was something or someone out there to hurt his friends and family. After years of experience, it was hard to understand "Safety". Percy was taking Jason's death like anyone would. You could easily tell he was still going through some grief. Percy held his bags making his way to his lonely cabin he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Seaweed Brain", Annabeth Said. Annabeth left to go to camp a bit earlier to help some of the newcomers.

"Oh if it isn't Miss Wise Girl herself", Percy responded instantly filled with joy.

"I think there are a few new campers you should meet"

"Oh yeah why is that"

"You'll see", Annabeth scurried off.

'New campers eh', Percy thought. 'What is the big deal with new campers'


	2. Elizabeth

**Ok what should i say to you all. I am posting a new story that will have very short chapters but a lot of story soon. REVIEW, and i will reply in the next chapter. Ok bye now.**

_Someone who took care of you…._

_Poisoned by fate…._

_But his actions now make you suffer…._

_For now he is gone…._

"Umm.. where are we going father?", Said a young girl sitting in the back of a 2019 Toyota Camry. The car drove through a forgotten road with woods nearby. The girl had black hair flow down to her shoulders. Her tan skin glistened in the sunset and her cloths shined a light blue. You could see she is a very sophisticated girl.

"Just don't worry about it, OK", The father responded worried. You could start to hear the woods howl.

"Oh, I'm tired father"

"I'm sorry but… Oh god", The man named "father" instantly slammed on the gas. The velocity pushed the little girl against the sit.

"Wh-what's happening?", The little girl whined.

The father didn't respond.

The little girl barely lifted herself to look behind her. She saw a huge bird but it just looked like a woman with wings. The little girl swallowed and in the back of her mind something came up. She closed her eyes and remembered the day she was at school and the teacher talked about mythology. He said you might need this one day as a joke. Now, that joke was crucial. The girl used all her mind power in that moment. 'Hydra.. No' she thought as the creature grew closer. 'Drakon, No way'. The monster grabbed the trunk with her teeth."Fury", She said as she opened her eyes. How did she know it was a mythical creature? She did not know her self, she just had a feeling.

"Furies take vengeance on mens broken promises", She announced.

"Father, what did you do"

"I didn't think you would find it out by now"

"Find what out, what do you mean?"

"You are special Elizabeth, you are not a normal girl. Your mom was a god and I made a promise to her. She made me promise that i would take you to a camp for kids like you by the time you aged ten"

"But, i turned ten a week ago and gods aren't real. This has to be a prank, maybe a dream."

"No, she is here", The fury started pulling the car back as the car struggled to move "if i take you there she might go away."

The fury let go of the car and the car sped up and spinned out. They headed right for a tree and BOOM. They crashed straight into the tree and it toppled over the car. All of the windows cracked except for the drivers window. The car now looked like a deformed cactus. The Fury disappeared and the father died right in front of her child's eyes. The young girl's eyes dazed. She headed for the car and attempted to open the car with all her strength but couldn't. This is when she noticed her body was covered with a dark red color of blood. Scratches raveled down her arm and her cloths had huge cuts in them. Right below her rib cage was a big chunk of glass. She attempted to open the door again and did but she passed out instantly after.

…

The young girl opened her eyes faintly and overheard a conversation.

"We also found a dead mortal in the car. It seemed like he was finished by the fall of the tree", a woman's voice spoke.

"What about the glass that impaled her? She is lucky to be alive", said a gentle voice.

"Will she is a demigod, of course she is lucky to still be alive", said a dark raspy voice.

"Hey she is opening her eyes", Will said. The woman squatted down to see the young girl. The woman had blonde hair and stormy grey eyes.

"Hey there, what's your name", the woman's voice said.

"Elizabeth", The young girl said.

"Hey Elizabeth. I am Annabeth, the doctor here is Will and this boy is Nico", Said the woman.

"Hello", Elizabeth said shyly. She gulped remembering what Annabeth said. "We also found a dead mortal in the car".

…

After a few questions they let me rest. Annabeth had to go tell someone about new campers and before that they explained what they meant by "you are a demigod". They also told me I am welcomed to eat dinner and stay at camp but tonight I will have to sleep in the infirmary unless I am claimed. Will said that was because the hermes cabins were full. I am just afraid about my dad. Is he really dead? I am so confused.

At dinner Will took me to the pavilion or something. I sat next to him and other Apollo kids. I had the most delightful dinner that i could ever have. The tables had white cloth with a purple trim and columns held the roof over our heads. Torches were set on the columns to give us light during the night. I had strawberries and fresh bread. The strawberries glistened and tasted like an edible strawberry smoothie made by professional chefs. The bread looked like my favorite jewish bread, challah and tasted like candy. For my main course i had BBQ, which i hate. This BBQ tasted great. It was the best meat i ever had. My drink was an endless goblet of flowing chocolate milk, but when i spilled it it caused a problem. Oh how much i adore chocolate milk.

After i finished eating i passed by the poseidon table on my way to the trash can. There were two boys. A tall boy who was maybe eighteen and another boy who looked my age. My peer looked stunning. He had bright blue eyes you would see on an islands ocean. You could see through his eyes and personality like clean water, even more majestic than a beautiful jellyfish.. His teeth shined like ocean foam. His hair is black like mine. He didn't look like surfer but he did look like a swimmer.

You know the satisfying feeling you get when you put a jolly rancher in your mouth or when you get free ice cream.. Yeah, that was the feeling i got around him. Staring at him, he turned around and i was claimed.


	3. Ben Ramen's Friend

CHAPTER 3: Ben Ramen's Friend

Short Chapter I'm sorry. I have not posted in a bit because i lost motivation. So put out more reviews for longer chapters and more frequent posts.

_When you are all alone…._

_You become a horrible monster…._

_You make and take in a wrong way…._

_You overuse your power, You abuse it…._

"I use to have a brother you know", said a child taking to a grown man in a dark alley. The child held something behind his back.

"Now all I have is Lewis, who I forced to become my friend, but you won't talk about that will you. I may look young but let me tell you i am a good four years older than him. I'm so childish, anyway where did he go", said the child. The man he was with had tattoos all over his biceps and had ripped sleeves. He looked strong and had a bandana on. His eyes looked lost like he was not meant to be there. He had a mustache too.

"I heard him and a man say they are going to long island", The man said.

"Okay, Thanks. Money please", The child said cutely.

"Yes, Ben Ramen", The man said in some sort of trance. The man gave Ben his wallet and Ben stuffed it in his bag.

"Now you know what to do"

"Yes, Ben Ramen", The man went in the back door of the bar they stood beside and Ben started to skip away, out of the dark alley.

"You went up north Lewis and left me!", Said Ben Ramen.

A heavy scream came from the bar, but abruptly stopped. Ben paused and smiled. He started skipping again.

…

"Umm.. Sir why are we going to long island", Said the child. They were walking down the road in New York looking for a taxi. The child was with a man with black short hair and weird feet.

"Lewis, trust me right no,w okay", Said the man.

"Grover sir-", Lewis said as a taxi drove up, quickly interrupted by Grover

"We don't have time for this. Get in the car and stop calling me sir. My name is Grover", They both entered the taxi.

"Yes sir, thank you. Sorry I mean"

"Close the door"

"Sorry Sir", Lewis said worriedly. Grover just sighed.


End file.
